Whitley Schnee/History
Background Whitley is a member of the Schnee family, owners of one of the largest producers of Dust in Remnant, the Schnee Dust Company. ''RWBY'' At the Schnee Home Whitley is first seen in the Schnee home when his sister Weiss Schnee is on her way to speak with their father, Jacques Schnee. He affectionately notes that she is out of her room. He heard their father asked to speak with Weiss, and he wished to warn her that he heard their father shouting with a man in his study. He also informs Weiss that their mother most likely is drinking in the family garden. He compliments Weiss' strength by comparing her to their eldest sister, Winter Schnee. When Weiss notes his dislike for Winter, he affirms it, but adds that he admires Winter's resolve. Weiss tells Whitley he seems different, to which he says he grew a lot while she was away at Beacon Academy. Whitley bids Weiss good luck with their father, and she continues on her way. Later he is present at the charity concert Weiss is singing at and the after-party, chatting with Jacques Schnee and the party guests. He does not say anything during the conversation, but unlike everyone else in the room smiles during Weiss' outburst. Following the incident at the after-party, Weiss' status as heiress of the Schnee Dust Company was revoked to be passed onto Whitley. When Weiss confronts him about this, he states that it is foolish to go against their father and that the Schnee name is in good hands. When Weiss takes to training in her room, he taunts her further with the fact that he gets to leave the house and meet business partners. He refers to the abilities of Huntsmen as barbaric compared to leading an army. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Remembrance" *"Tipping Point" *"Punished" *"Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back" A Visitor at the Schnee Home Whitley met a man named Arthur Watts, who suddenly waltzed into the Schnee Manor, and led Watts to his father's study. He informed his father about Watts, who complimented Whitley's resemblance with his father. Whitley was told to shut the door, leaving his father and Watts to have a private discussion in the study room. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Pomp and Circumstance" Banquet at the Schnee Home When Ironwood arrived at the Schnee Manor with the others, Whitley greeted them and informed Weiss about Klein had been relieved of service by Jacques. He escorted General Ironwood, Winter, Penny Polendina and Clover Ebi to the private dining room. Whitley later confronted Weiss and made a conversation with her, preventing her from snooping around in the Manor, much to her dismay. However, that conversation between siblings was interrupted by a guest who cried over a stain on her dress and unawarely splashed her wine at Whitley, who reluctantly excused himself. Afterwards, their mother tells Weiss to not forget her brother. Weiss retorts Whitley wants nothing to do with her, to which her mother replies, "Of course, you left him here...with us."; implying that Whitley begrudges his sister abandoning him to a drunken mother, and an awful father. After Weiss revealed their father's crimes to the Atlas Council and General Ironwood, Whitley sadly watched his father being forcibly detained into a prison transport. He then ran upstairs to be alone, and deal with his grief. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Cordially Invited" *"As Above, So Below" Category:History pages